<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a soft bed on which we lie by sleipnirismybaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457606">a soft bed on which we lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleipnirismybaby/pseuds/sleipnirismybaby'>sleipnirismybaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin gets back to Coruscant after being away for several months, Consensual Somnophilia, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Obi-wan is sleeping peacefully in his bed, Porn with Feelings, Somnophilia, during the clone wars, i wrote one thousand words of this in one sitting and the rest over like four months</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleipnirismybaby/pseuds/sleipnirismybaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin comes home after a long mission to find Obi-wan asleep, soft and vulnerable, in their bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a soft bed on which we lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Finishing this was an exercise in tears because the first 1,000 words was so easy ahhahaha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It is enough to come home to their shared apartments, to the rooms filled with their lives together, the tea in the cupboard, the droid parts on the living room table, their boots and cloaks at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is enough to pass by his old room where even now the hidden treasures of his childhood are secreted away beneath the floorboards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to his master's room slides open without a sound, kept well oiled by the maintenance droids. In the darkness of the room, the throbbing force presence of his master sings to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan lays asleep in only a thin robe, made of a linen so well-woven that as a child he’d thought it was silk. In one of his first fantasies, Anakin would imagine himself rubbing against his master's robe while Obi-wan stroked his hair and told him what a good boy he was, how well he was doing. Every time he'd cum, shuddering into the clench of his hand as he bit his pillow, desperate that Obi-wan wouldn't hear him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That illicit feeling has never really gone away, even now, even with everything they've done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin kneels on the edge of the bed, the mattress pressing down beneath him. Obi-wan is sprawled on his stomach, one leg slightly bent, a hand curled next to his mouth. His robe is almost untied from all his shifting, the smooth line of his throat and chest exposed to Anakin's searching eyes. Anakin drinks it in desperately, the soft breaths, the rise of his chest. It's been months since Anakin’s seen Obi-wan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's missed him desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin's dusty robes make a mark on the sheets, and the heavy scent of his blood and sweat fill his nose. He's filthy, but he's desperate, ravenous. He can't wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blanket is in his way. He drags it off slowly, carefully, trying not to wake Obi-wan from his slumber. There's a hint of blue beneath his master's eyes, a few more lines around his eyes than there were months ago. Anakin needs </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> so if he goes slow, if he's careful — </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slips over the top of Obi-wan, settling his knees on either side of the man's hips — carefully, carefully — Obi-wan shifts, a low sigh dropping from his lips but he doesn't wake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin leans forward, nestling his face against that exposed neck, just breathing in his master's fresh, familiar scent. His lips brush along the freckles adorning that neck like stars against the dark of the sky. Obi-wan's body is a revelation, as vast and beautiful and terrifying as the galaxy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One hand fumbles for his belt, sliding it off and undoing the ties of his clothes until his cock springs free. He's been hard since he entered their rooms, been burning for Obi-wan since his ship entered Coruscant space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls back from his master's neck, moving as carefully as he can bare when he’s been waiting for this for months. The sleeping robe is easily shifted aside, revealing those firm, pale thighs. Unmarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obviously, it's been weeks since they've seen each other, months since they've had the time and the ability to be together. Of course his marks have healed, but he hates it. Obi-wan was his, he was made for Anakin’s touch, for Anakin’s marks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His metal hand tightens on Obi-wan's hip, finger shaped bruises blossoming on the soft, pale skin. Pressing his mark onto his master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a deep groan, a fuzzy feeling of confusionfearrecognitionaffection comes through the rippling spread of Obi-wan's force presence. Ah, Anakin woke him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anakin..." Obi-wan sighs, his eyes still closed, his body still loose and sleepy. His soft, beautiful, endearing, infuriating master. How Anakin aches for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go back to sleep, master," he murmurs, settling down against his Obi-wan’s back. They're pressed ankle to neck, the way they used to sleep when Anakin was a child, lost and confused in the cold corridors of the Jedi Temple. When he would wake up gasping with fear, certain that it had all been a dream. That he was still a slave. He’d sneak into his master’s room, and press his head against Obi-wan’s broad back, taking assurance in his presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin's taller and heavier now, but he still fits against Obi-wan’s back. But he’s not a child anymore, and he wants more, wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His cock nestles against the robe still covering his master's ass, rubbing against the soft cloth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His boyhood fantasy realized, he thinks wryly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm," Obi-wan murmurs, reaching out with the force with reliefgladnesscalm. There's no lust, no desire. His master's cock is as soft as the rest of him, cradled between his thighs. A secret place just for Anakin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They rest against each other, the tide of their force presences lapping against each other. Communing, touching, soothing. It is better than any meditation, grounding Anakin in his body better than any kata. This is where he belongs, pressed against Obi-wan's flesh, between his thighs, inside of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Between one moment and the next, as Anakin slowly sucks a bruise into the meat of Obi-wan's shoulder, Obi-wan falls asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin's cock leaks against the robe, a small spot of dampness on the small of Obi-wan's back. His master must be exhausted to still sleep despite everything, but Anakin will take care of him and make everything right. When Obi-wan wakes again, Anakin's marks would decorate his skin again, his seed would be inside of him and decorate his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin had all night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls aside the thin robe to reveal the smooth rounded muscles of Obi-wan's ass. There are freckles here too, more stars decorating that skin. Higher up on his waist is a glancing burn scar from a lightsaber, accumulated at some point during this wretched war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thumbs that silver skin, the shiny smoothness different from the rest of Obi-wan's skin. Anakin hates it — he hates them all, all the marks other people have left on Obi-wan’s skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The skin beneath his mouth gains another glance of his teeth, as he worries the skin in his mouth. Pulling the blood to the surface the best way he knows. Obi-wan's skin bruises easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin shifts above him, bracing himself on one elbow and sliding his cock beneath those round cheeks. The wet tip of his cock leaves a strip of come over the curve of his master’s butt before he slides home between Obi-wan's thighs. It’s too dry with Obi-wan’s thighs unslicked and Anakin’s cock barely leaking. But he can wait. Between Obi-wan’s thighs, he’s content, settled. His cock is warm and safe against Obi-wan’s body, his master pressed down beneath him, unable to get away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s finally home with the dark room, the low hum of the temple all around them, and Obi-wan beneath him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His entire world is here, cradled in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a long time he just breathes against the soft, freckled skin. His master smells clean and fresh, so different from the stale scent of the ships that still cling to Anakin’s skin, and the engine grease beneath his nails. He should shower, wipe away the months of war that cling to his skin, and come back a new man to sleep in Obi-wan’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he can’t bear to move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan’s breathing gently beneath him, the slow rise and fall of his chest soothing enough that Anakin almost wants to go to sleep like this. But his cock is still hard, his precum wetting his master’s soft thighs. The hot simmer of arousal throbs like a pulse in his belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants to move so badly, to slide down Obi-wan’s body and eat him out until he wakes up crying for Anakin, desperate for his cock. But Obi-wan’s sleeping beneath him, trusting Anakin with his body, his everything. He must go slowly and gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin brushes aside the long hair at the back of Obi-wan’s neck, admiring the cluster of freckles below the man’s hairline. He loves to set his teeth there, where the length of Obi-wan’s hair will cover the mark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hickey from months ago is already a long faded memory, so he kisses the soft span of skin, suckling gently. It’s soft and fragile, and tastes faintly of soap and skin. Obi-wan heaves a long sigh and murmurs in his sleep, his hips shifting, and his thighs squeezing around Anakin’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nhnn--” Anakin groans, unable to stop from thrusting one, two times. Obi-wan’s body jostles beneath him, and his master makes a low groan of protest. Anakin freezes, barely breathing as he waits for Obi-wan to go back into sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too close. He’d lost control for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Obi-wan settles beneath him, shifting and sighing as Anakin keeps perfectly still. His cock is still resting between his master’s thighs, and the skin of Obi-wan’s nape is beneath his teeth. A minute later, Obi-wan is sleeping heavily again and Anakin relaxes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has to go slow, and careful, so Obi-wan won’t wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan’s thighs are like silk as Anakin’s cock slides between them. It’s so good, Anakin can only pant against Obi-wan’s hairline as he braces himself over his master’s body. His arms tremble, and sweat trickles down his hairline, stinging his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The urge to thrust and bite until Obi-wan wakes up gasping and moaning is torturous. He shifts his hips and groans so softly it’s mostly a whimper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ani…” Obi-wan suddenly sighs, rubbing his head against the pillow. His hands clench into the bed sheets as he shifts. Anakin waits, his breath stuttering and catching in his chest, torn between wanting Obi-wan to wake up and liking how pliable and sweet he is while he’s asleep. If he wakes Obi-wan up, he’ll turn over and catch Anakin in his arms. They would kiss and touch, and come together. Then they would clean up and go to bed wrapped in each other’s arms... until they deploy again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin breathes in shakily, and let’s it out against Obi-wan’s neck. He puts his forearms on the bed, sliding them up and under Obi-wan’s splayed arms. His knees dig into the mattress around Obi-wan’s legs as he braces himself above Obi-wan’s sleeping body. He’s too heavy, if he presses Obi-wan down into the mattress the way he wants to, his master will wake up and scold him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has to go slow, careful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s torture, holding himself above Obi-wan’s warm body and thrusting so slowly. His abs clench and relax in time with his thrusts, and the slower he goes the more it aches and burns. But it feels so good. His cock throbs in time with the flex of his hips as he swallows back groans of pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan is making little sighing noises beneath him, dreaming. His dick is pressed against the bed, flaccid in his sleep. Even as Anakin’s own length slides against it again and again, it stays soft. How cute. He wants to hold it in his mouth, suckle that delicate pink flesh for hours, playing with it until Obi-wan wakes up and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sobs. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next time, Anakin promises to himself. Next time, he’ll ask Obi-wan before he goes to sleep if he can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tunic sticks to his back as he starts to sweat, beads running down his spine, and dripping off his face onto Obi-wan’s shoulders. The room is humid and warm, filled with the scent of Obi-wan and sex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The building pleasure in his stomach almost peaks, the bright edge of his orgasm so close Anakin can taste it. But he doesn’t want this to end. He rides the knife edge of pleasure, his muscles tensing and releasing in tandem with his thrusts. Teasing the cliff, holding back and back until he can’t take it anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He comes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhhmm—” he moans into the curve of Obi-wan’s neck. His thighs clench and tremble, and his biceps almost give out and send him crashing down onto Obi-wan’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slick mess of his cum is dripping down Obi-wan’s thighs, covering his soft cock and leaving a mess on the bed. Anakin pants against Obi-wan’s neck, overcome for a moment by pleasure, joy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>release</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Months of living with his own mind, in a war that has no end, where right and wrong, light and dark, have all become one in the force. Where he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan has tried to teach him time and again how to release his emotions through meditation, and mental discipline. But nothing works better than this, than the heat and sweat and mindless pleasure that drives him to release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels languid and peaceful, the deep gut clenching desire spilled out of him until only the flickering fire of affection is left behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan is here with him, giving all of himself up to Anakin. Obi-wan trusts him (</span>
  <em>
    <span>loves</span>
  </em>
  <span> him maybe). Anakin’s not alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants to collapse. To curl up against Obi-wan’s back and stick close enough that their flesh becomes one. But the sticky mess slowly drying into tacky flecks between Obi-wan’s thighs is too uncomfortable, and Obi-wan will be mad at him if he wakes up like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin pulls himself away from Obi-wan’s sleep warmed body, sweat still beading on his skin. Even Obi-wan’s light sleeping robe is damp with it. He smells like Anakin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cock twitches against his thigh, the sight of Obi-wan’s vulnerable sleeping form is seductive… enchanting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he’s too tired, weariness weighing down his limbs. If he goes again he’ll fall asleep and Obi-wan will scold him in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fresher has new towels laid out, and Anakin’s preferred sleeping trousers, even though Anakin was a day early. He takes the towels and dampens them with warm water, and takes another of Obi-wan’s robes from the cupboard. The clean up goes quickly, Obi-wan still fast asleep as Anakin wipes down his cock and thighs, and replaces his damp robes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His own shower is quick, enough to wipe the sweat and ship dust from his skin, before he makes his way back to Obi-wan’s bed. When he slips inside the sheets, they’re warm from Obi-wan’s body heat, and smell like him... like both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin wraps his arms around Obi-wan’s body, and buries his face into his soft ginger hair. Obi-wan pushes back against him, secure and trusting in Anakin’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s home. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Hope everyone liked this little one-shot! This is my first Star Wars fic ever, and I hope I did Anakin's POV justice ( ᗒᗣᗕ )՞. Obi-wan is my favorite character, but writing from his POV for this fic would have been very boring hahaha. In this universe, Anakin never got married to Padme, cause Padme had shit to get done. </p><p>Anyways hope you guys like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>